A 5-year program integrating research, education, and teaching will provide the applicant with an excellent opportunity for the acquisition and refinement of skills in research methods that include design, conduct and analysis of high-quality epidemiologically-based cancer genetics research, under expert guidance of scientists in the field. Specific areas of focus for didactic training will be: 1) genetic epidemiology, 2) study design and statistical methodology, 3) laboratory-based molecular analyses, and 4) ovarian tumor biology, with the goal of applying this knowledge in translational research. The training and research objectives will be accomplished through formal training (course work), mentorship (through mentors/consultants who are experts in genetic epidemiology, statistics, molecular genetics and ovarian tumorigenesis), and practical experience (through conducting proposed research study). This particular project will address all learning objectives of the applicant through the various components of molecular, pathological and statistical analyses, and will provide her with the practical experience in these specific areas outlined. Through the provision of meaningful scientific data, the project itself will augment existing research associated with the genetics of ovarian cancer susceptibility with laboratory markers. It will build upon current knowledge in deciphering etiology and predicting prognosis and treatment response as it relates to the mismatch repair pathway to ovarian tumorigenesis, and form the basis of further translational studies. Dr. Pal's long-term goal is to develop a program of research in epidemiologically-based cancer genetics research utilizing an interdisciplinary approach. This goal will be accomplished by being in a faculty role at an academic health science center. The resources of the sponsoring institution are excellent and will facilitate the successful, efficient completion of the overall objectives outlined. The achievement of these goals will provide the expertise needed for a career as a successful, independent investigator committed to academic research.